Torn into Pieces
by Urobsession
Summary: Bella has it all until she comes to realize her husband has a secret. Will she ever find out what happened? R&R This is a Bella and Edward story. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. I have no problem with constructive criticism. I do however have a problem with people who flame stories. If there is something you don't like and you can't say anything nice about it don't read. I know I still need some work. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. :) ~Hugs~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers.**

My name is Isabella Cullen, I am 24 years old and I'm happily married.

I met my husband at a new years party, that my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett dragged me to. He is Jasper's older brother. We dated 2 years before he proposed to me.

We had a small ceremony with his mother Esme, his father Carlisle and his other younger brother Edward, It was a little sad that I only had one person on my side for the wedding. My sister was my maid of honor

Our parents died when I was 16. Rosalie was 22 at the time, so I moved in with her and Emmett.

When I met Jasper's family for the first time I loved them from the beginning. I had spoken to his parent a handful of times.

They would stop by Rose and Emmett's place. His mother was always very motherly, she always told me I could come talk to her no matter what. She would be there for what ever I would need.

Their dad was much the same he is a very gentle person and a handsome doctor to boot. Edward was just very quiet. He would talk, he just never wanted to socialize when we were around.

I think about them all the time... What I am about to find out may shatter the very foundation I have with his family.

Pulling into the driveway and shutting off the car. I grab the groceries from the back seat of my car. I make my way up to my front door.

I walk into the entryway and head for the kitchen. I quickly put the groceries away. Once that is done, I head to the living room and turn on my iPod and hook it up to my stereo.

Since my husband won't be home for a few hours, I figure a little cleaning is in order. So I pull out the duster and the vacuum cleaner.

I quickly straighten the pillows on the couch and head off to the kitchen to get dinner started.

Thinking Chicken Alfredo with some garlic bread and salad sounds good. I get everything started.

After everything is done, I realize he hasn't made it home yet. I make his plate and set it in the microwave. He should be home soon.

After I get done eating I figure he must be working late. I make quick work cleaning the kitchen. I go to watch some TV. After an hour of channel surfing, not finding anything worth watching.

I look at the clock, seeing it is after six. He should have been home an hour ago. I turn off the TV and grab my phone and call him to find out when he will be home.

He doesn't answer. I try not to panic. It's not unusual for him to be late, but he does call most of the time to let me know. I decide to wait a little longer before I call his parent to see if they have heard from him

I grab my laptop and wait for it to load. I read a few emails and decide to get on Facebook.

When the window appears I see that my husband is already logged on.

He must have forgotten to log off before heading into work. I go to log off and see a private message tab at the bottom.

I see someone by the name of Alice. Not thinking much about it, I move the cursor to log off.

When I hear a ding alerting me to a massage, I click the message and what I find has me catching my breath and the tears flooding my eyes.

**Alice Brandon:**

Hey, are you gonna be able to make it?

**Jasper Cullen:**

?

**Alice Brandon:**

Don't tell me you forgot.

**Jasper Cullen:**

Sorry It must have slipped my mind.

I decide to fish for info.

**Alice Brandon:**

No problem, just head over and we can go from here.

**Jasper Cullen****:**

Okay I can't keep this up. Who are you and how do you know my husband?

I wait for what feels like forever and the next thing I know, She's logging off.

What the hell?

I run to my room and grab a bag to pack some clothes in. Deciding the best course of action is to go stay with my sister for a few days and cool off. When I open my closet I see Jasper's side is empty. I just fall to my knees and cry.

**Please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to add another chapter since the last one was so short. So here is chapter 2 and I hope you all like it. **

After what seems like eternity, I pick myself up off the floor and go to call my sister like I originally planned.

Only this time I'm not just scared of what is going on, I'm also heartbroken.

Looking at the time and noticing it's six forty five. I dial her number and when I don't get an answer, I start to hyperventilate.

Where is she? My world is crumbling and she doesn't answer her phone when I need her? Yes I know I am being selfish, but she is all I have.

I decide to call Emmett's number. Thankfully, he does answer.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"C-Can I t-talk to my sister?" I cry into the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I-I just n-need to s-speak to my s-sister, please." I respond angrily.

"Okay.. okay hold on. I'm getting her now. Are you hurt?" I know he is only concerned, but I just want Rosalie. I think to myself trying to keep from lashing out at Em, it's not his fault.

"No." I tell him.

"Here she is." I hear him mumble to her that I am crying as she answers the phone.

"Bella whats wrong?" I just begin to sob even more at the sound of her voice.

"I-I don't know what happened. He's gone." I tell her.

"Who's gone sweetie?"

"Jasper. Please, I don't know what is going on. He packed up his clothes and left." I cough out in broken sobs. I hear her speak to Emmett.

"Bella, we are almost to your house. I want you to go grab a water bottle and lay down until I get there. Okay?" I nod and realize she can't see me.

"Okay." I do as she says and hang up the phone making my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

I also grab a wet cloth to wipe my face and walk to the couch.

I'm able to calm down enough to gulp down the water. I lay down and feel the start of a headache coming on, with everything that has happened in the last hour.

Five minutes later I hear them pull into my driveway. I walk to the front door. And meet my sister.

She wraps her arms around me and I crumble again. She leads me into the living room to the couch and sits with me.

"Okay, now, what happened?"

"I don't know." I tell her everything that's happened since coming home today. Still not sure what to make of it myself.

I watch as Emmett walk off to our room. And I turn to Rose. "Do either of you know anything?" I ask. Positive they don't, but needing to ask.

"No, you know Emmett would have kicked his ass if he knew he was doing something like this. And I would have told you before it happened." I nod hearing the truth in her words.

Emmett comes back out and looks at us. "Grab a bag and get what ever you need for a few days. You are coming with us. I will drive your car to our house and meet you there when I am done." He says walking out looking in his phone.

I stand up and Rose leads me to my room. I grab all my clothes and anything I can think of that I will need.

I go to grab my bags and meet Rosalie in the family room.

"I already took your laptop and all your charges in the car. Here is you iPod and phone." she says, handing them off to me as she reaches out to grab my bags and put them in the car also. I walk out with her.

"How will I lock up the house? Emmett has my keys." she hands me a key.

I look at her in question. "Emmett took it off your key chain before he left" she explains. I nod and follow her out to her car.

Once I get seated and buckled in. I look out to the house, wondering what I did to deserve this. Why Jasper left? Did he have an affair?

Not understanding a thing about this entire situation. I lean my head back on the head rest and just close my eyes hoping this has all just been a dream.

**So how was it? R&R to let me know. I will try to upload another chapter in the next few days because of the short chapters. Eventually I will update once a week. Thank you once again for reading my story!~Hugs~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I decided to post another chapter early. It's a longer chapter. I may post another tomorrow, but eventually it will only be a weekly update. All of you who are following my story. Big hugs to you guys and I thank you for the few review as well! :)**

**Chapter 3**

A week has gone by since my husband has left me. I haven't been out of my sisters spare bedroom, she allowed me to stay in since then.

Except to eat or use the bathroom. I just don't have any energy to do anything. I just want to sleep.

Why did he do this? Is all I can ask. And not getting any answers are annoying as hell. He still as of yet, has not answered his phone.

I called the police and reported him as a missing person. Emmett doesn't know what to think of it, he is just as clueless as I am on the whole matter. Along with being worried for his brothers well being.

They don't seem to realize I can hear them when they whisper outside my door. Every night before they head off to bed.

Rose always wanting to check on me and Emmett telling her I just need time. Or how maybe we need to start going to the media and see if anyone has any information.

I over heard them say his parent are stopping by sometime today. I really wished I could put off talking to them. How are they gonna feel about me now that their son is M.I.A

A knock at the door startles me. "Bella, are you up?" Rosalie asks.

I just stare at the door as she looks in."Hey sunshine. How about you come sit with me while I make us breakfast? I didn't sleep very well on account of Emmett being out last night."

Emmett was out, is he gone too? I start to panic afraid the same thing has happened to my sister.

"Hey, hey shhh... Its alright, no Emmett's not gone. he just went to a few local hang outs to see if maybe he could find out if anyone had seen Jasper in the last week. He's back now, just got in a little bit ago." She told me.

I must of spoken my thought out loud.

After not speaking for a few minutes, I realize she is waiting for my answer.

I look at her and I see the tears in her eyes. I don't want to be the reason for her tears, so I agree to her request.

She immediately cheers up and walks over to me offering me her hand. As I stand up, she puts her arms around me and hugs me for a few seconds. She pulls back and smiles at me.

"You will see, we will find him." I nod to appease her. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be. Its not like he is just missing, he left me.

After breakfast, she pulls me to my room.

"I thought the whole point of me sitting with you in the kitchen, was to get me _out_ of the bedroom?" I ask.

"It was but you need to get dressed. We have company coming over in an hour." She tells me not knowing I already knew.

"Yeah I heard, Esme and Carlisle are coming today. She gives me a puzzled look.

"I can hear you and Emmett on your way to bed, you talk outside my door." She give me an apologetic smile.

"We don't mean anything by it, I just worry about you." She explains.

I nod my head in agreement.

She picks out a pair of my black yoga pants and a white tank top. "I figure with seeing Emmett and Jasper's parents you gonna wanna be comfortable." She smile at me. I smile and give her my thanks. She leave to get dressed herself.

After getting dressed I make my way down to watch some TV. Emmett makes his way down with Rose and he sits by me.

"Bella I have some news." My breath catches in my chest at his words.

"It would seem that Jasper is battling severe depression." He pauses looking at me for a moment before continuing. "He met someone and instead of wanting to be honest and hurt you, he just tried to bury his feelings for this person. He finally snapped and left. I know where he is. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he won't say anything. He asked me about you and said to tell you he is sorry, but he won't live a lie."

"What does that mean? Is he saying our relationship is a lie, or his feeling for her? I mean come on!" I exclaim rather loudly. "Where is he? I need to speak with him."

A knock at the door interrupts our conversation. I head off to my room if they think I am talking to my in-laws now, they have another thing coming.

Don't get me wrong. I love Carlisle and Esme, I just can't stand to see the disappointment on their faces.

I can hear their voices getting louder as they walk down the hall making their way to my room.

"I don't care what she says she is gonna speak with me. She won't even take any of my phone calls." Esme says as she forcefully opens my door. I just sit on my bed as she walks over to me sitting down beside me.

"Bella what is this about."

"I don't know you should probably ask your son. He won't talk to me, maybe he will talk to you." I tell her dejectedly.

"That is not what I am referring to." She respond.

I look up to her not knowing what to say. How do you face the mother of your husband, who has ultimately left you for another woman.

"I'm not talking about the situation. I am talking about you avoiding me. Now I'm going to ask again. What is this about? Why are you not speaking to me. Have I done something to upset you?"

"No of course not." I... I just didn't think you would want to speak with _me_. I tell her.

"Uh huh... I see. Well, how about you don't make ideas in that pretty little head of yours. Just trust that when I told you, you were a part of the family you believe it. Okay? When I said that I meant it, so no matter what happens between you and my son. You will always be my daughter do you understand me?"

I break down into gut wrenching sobs as I hug her to me. Feeling ashamed.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, I was just afraid. I didn't know how you would feel about me." I tell her.

"There, there." She says rubbing her hands down my back. "It's gonna be alright. Listen, why don't you go wash up, I will pack a bag for a few days and you can come stay with me. How does that sound."

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, you could never bother me." She smile at me. "Besides I need some mother/daughter bonding time. She says smiling at me. I agree and head off to get ready, thinking of how much I love that woman.

**Thanks for reading... Review Review Review, I would love to hear what you think. Once again please no flames. And thank you for reading my story! :) ~Hugs~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you guys. You guys are awesome thanks for all the people who are following my story. I thank you! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

After getting ready, I make my way to the kitchen where everyone is, I grab my water from breakfast earlier as Emmett grabs my arm directing me to the living room.

I give him a questioning look as I sit on the sofa.

"I know where Jasper is, and I have a meeting with him in a few days, but I want you to take it." he exhales heavily. I could see that he thought to some extent, he felt he was betraying his brother.

"Emmett, I know you love your brother. You don't have to do this, I will figure out a way to find him myself, without you feeling as though you are betraying him." I tell him, bringing my right hand to rub his shoulder.

He scoffs. "Do you really think I give a shit about betraying _him_? I hate what he did to you, your the sweetest person I know. A person who does not deserve this. I love my brother, but you are also my sister and what he has done is unforgivable. Even if you forgive him, it will be a while before I do." He states, his voice escalating.

"I just want answers." I tell him as a I stand to grab my bags. "When are you suppose to meet with him?"

"I told him I would meet with him tomorrow. Four o'clock sharp. He is staying at the North Court apartments off of Main street, over in Bellevue. Do you need a ride? I can take you if you like."

I debate this. "What will I tell Esme? I am supposed to go stay with her for a few days."

"Just tell her the truth. She will understand." I nod in agreement before making my way back to our family.

"Esme, Carlisle?" They turn to me upon hearing their names. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you today." I see the disappointment on Esme's face. I look to the ground for a moment, before looking back at her.

"You've found Jasper haven't you?" She turns asking Emmett.

"Yes mother I have, I believe this is something that Bella needs more than anything. I will bring her to your house, once she gets the answers she deserves."

"Well, in that case I want you to promise me something." She says holding my face.

I look at her and nod. Happy she is not too upset, that I am not going home with her today.

"Don't allow anything he says, hurt you. And remember no matter what, we will always love you. Do you hear me?" After agreeing, they leave shortly after with hugs to Rose and Em on their way out.

We all decide to spend the afternoon watching a few movies and having dinner.

I help with cleaning the kitchen and head off to bed, wondering what tomorrow has in store for me.

The next day, I awake hearing giggles from my sister somewhere in the house. I sit up in bed. I wrap my arms around my legs and smile, thinking of how happy I am for my sister.

I stand and walk out to the kitchen smelling the aroma of coffee as it hits my nose. I see Emmett with his arms around my sister and tickling her side making her giggle more. I grab a mug from the cabinet and pour me some coffee.

"Hey short stuff. You sleep okay last night?" I watch as Rosalie punches him in the side and make him grunt as he leans over grinning.

"Am I missing something?" I ask, hesitantly

"I was just making sure nothing kept you up. We were being pretty vocal last night."

I could see the blush starting on my sister's face. I turned away from them before mumbling "I slept fine." as I finished my coffee. Not wanting them to see the hurt on my face. I walk to watch some TV giving them their time together.

It's not their fault. They should be able to enjoy each other. _Their_ relationship isn't in ruin.

Emmett lets me know to be ready by three o'clock this afternoon on his way out.

"Where is he going?" I ask my sister as she walks over to me.

She grabs the remote out of my hand and shuts, the TV off. "He said he had some errands to run before you two left this afternoon. Now I need you to go get your laundry, I need to get this house clean."

I go do as I'm told. After I deposit all of my clothes in the washer, I get started with some of the house work. I have been here long enough, locked up in the guest room. There is no reason I shouldn't clean the _whole_ house, but I know my sister wouldn't allow it.

See, isn't this better than sitting watching TV waiting anxiously for three o'clock?

Rosalie asks grinning at me while sweeping the the floors. I nod grinning back at her.

After everything is done, I check to see it is two thirty. Deciding it's time to take a shower, I head off wanting be ready to go before three.

I stand under the hot cascading water as the heat relaxes some of the muscles in my neck and shoulders.

After washing my body, I grab some shampoo and lather my hair with the sweet honey smell my sister loves.

I never realized how soothing the smell of honey was until I used it my first night here. Well, It was either that or the lavender body wash, maybe even a mixture of both.

I jump out of the shower and grab a red tank top and some black pants. There is no way I am dressing up. I don't know how this evening will go.

I hear someone knock on my door. "Bella your ready to go?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah I'll be right there." I exhale and look at me reflection in the mirror. "This is it." I say to myself and walk out the door. Hear goes nothing...

**As always please review and let me know what you think. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow but no promises. Thanks for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hear is another chapter. I wanted to get it up for you guys, knowing some of you were waiting for this chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 5**

Emmett drops me off in front of the apartment complex. "I'll be here waiting, just call me when your ready." I agree with him and turn to my destination. The building is 2 stories with what appears to be four apartments above and four below. I walk in the outer doors and I make my way to the second door on the left. I take a few deep breaths before lifting my hand to knock.

I hear someone on the other side "Just a minute." Realizing it's not Jasper, I start to think I have the wrong address just as I turn to walk away the door opens.

"Hello?" I turn to see a young girl standing wiping her hands off with a dish towel.

"I-I'm sorry I think I have the wrong apartment" I tell her turning once again to go find Emmett.

"Well, who are you looking for? I know just about everyone who lives here."she tells me with a smile on her face.

I smile back "Well he hasn't lived here long. I'm looking for Jasper Cullen?" her face loses all of it's color.

"Um can you just give me one second?" she asks as she turns and closes her door. I wait for a second debating on whether I should just leave and have Emmett call Jasper to confirm his address. I go to leave to do just that, when I hear "Bella?" turning around I see Jasper standing in the door way. I gasp as a black fog begins to consume the corner of my eyes. My legs buckle as everything goes black.

I hear voices all around me. "What the fuck did you expect to happen when your wife finds you living with your mistress? Did you think she would be okay with it?" I hear someone say from right above me.

"I didn't expect anything, because I was expecting you!"

"You son of a..." I hear what sounds like Emmett as he stands and then Jasper groan and coughs.

Damn Emmett really? I understand you are pissed, but did you have to punch me in the stomach?

"Your lucky it's all I did. It's a small price for what you deserve and if you piss me off again, because what I want is to kill you right now!"

Feeling something cool and damp on my forehead I groan. Alerting them to me.

"Bella can you hear me?" My eyes flutter open to see Emmett standing over me.

"Emmett, what's going on?"

"You passed out. How are you feeling, do you think you can sit?" I go to sit up. I see Jasper sitting in a chair across from me holding his stomach, with a pained look on his face. Now I remember what happened. I think to myself.

I'm fine. I tell Emmett, he looks over to Jasper having a silent conversation before he excuses himself. He heads out of the apartment shutting the door.

I look around the room, after not seeing anyone else, I turn to ask where the girl is as Jasper answers my unspoken question.

"I asked her to give us a minute so we could talk." He explains.

"What's her name?" I ask afraid of his answer.

"Alice." he sighs.

The girl I spoke with on my laptop. I should have known.

"Did she tell you I spoke with her on facebook?"

"Yes. What were you doing on my facebook page anyhow?" I scoff at the audacity of his question.

"For your information, you left it up and open on my laptop. I was about to log off when your whore messaged you."

"She is not a whore. And you have no right t..."

"NO, you have no right. You left me remember? No note, no call, you just left after a week. I was afraid something had happened to you and you were right here the whole time."I say feeling my anger escalate.

After a few minutes of neither of us talking we both start to say something.

"Why?"... "I'm sorry..."

"Don't! Don't tell me your sorry. That's just gonna piss me off more. Because in reality your not sorry, or this never would have happened!" I tell him slamming my fist down on the arm of the couch bruising it in the process. "I want to know why?"

"I- I fell in love with her. I never meant for this to happen." I look into his eyes. If looks could kill he would be 6 ft in the ground right now.

I started to sob. "I can't believe you Jasper. I love you and you just throw me off to the side. What about me? You made a commitment to me. Are you just gonna break that?"

"I'm so sorry, but I can't live a..." I hold my hand up interrupting him.

"Yeah, a lie, I got that from Emmett when he told me. So was I that lie, or is she?" I knew by the apologetic look he gave me what his answer was.

I slapped him so hard my hand felt like it was on fire. "I hate you Jasper! I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed at him crying. "I'm done. No I'm so done. I will get an attorney and file for divorce as soon as possible." I told him as I walk towards the door. "Oh and by the way. I wanted to let you know you are nothing but a damned coward the way you left me. I would have respected you more if you would have told me face to face rather than leaving." I told him, as I walked out of the apartment leaving him with a shocked look upon his face.

I run and slam into Emmett. He was standing just right outside of the apartments. He wraps his arms around me and leads me to the car and buckles me in before he gets in the driver side and starts the car.

"I know this is a stupid question and all but are you okay?" H,e asks and I laugh because it is a stupid question, but I know he truly wants to know.

I nod at him not wanting to hash out what was said.

Yeah, but you wouldn't happen to know of a good lawyer who handles divorces would you?" And he laughs. "No, I don't guess I do, but mom and dad might."

I frown at that. "Listen if I can, I would like to find one with out them helping me. I don't want Jasper hurt that his parents are helping me with our divorce." I tell him.

Emmett huffs, muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said you are too freaking nice. You need to hit him where it hurts and what would hurt him is our parents support for you and not him."

"No that would devastate him." I say looking at him in disapproval." I can't do that to someone. He may not have a conscience, but I do.

"Okay, but at least talk to them before you get an attorney. No matter what you think, Jasper doesn't deserve to have you being so nice to him. Please, for me?" After thinking it over and realizing he is right, I agree and we head home. All I can think about now, is taking something for my headache that has suddenly come on and getting some sleep. I will worry about everything else tomorrow.

**I hope you all are having a good start to your weekend, we are expecting a lot of snow the next 2 days, so I will probably post a few more chapters.**

**Review please. I love them, and thank you so much for reading! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me longer than I thought to give you an update. My nephew had surgery on Monday, been busy helping him recuperate. Then I found out last night a cousin of mine has passed away. I will try to get you another chapter very soon. Hopefully you all will have a great weekend :)**

**Chapter 6**

I am conscious, though my eyes are not open. Opening them would be admitting that everything that happened yesterday, which seems so terrible, I'm not sure it's me they happened too, opening my eyes would be admitting that it was real.

As I open my eyes, I see a gleam of light shining through the curtains. I lay hear contemplating whether today is going to be a good day or bad day.

Knowing I have no control over that, I decide to deal with whatever comes. I toss my legs over the side of my bed and stretch my arms out and yawn, while trying to work out the kink in my back and shoulders.

I make my way to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and look in the mirror at my reflection.

I don't recognize myself the stress of the passed week has taken it's toll on me. I grab a towel from a shelf and strip off my clothes.

I step into the tub and let all of yesterdays events wash away. After my shower, I put on a t-shirt and some shorts and open my door. After realizing I don't hear anyone in the house.

I head to the living room, finding the TV is on, with no one in sight. I walk into the kitchen and see my sister, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all seated at the table.

"Whats going on?" I look to each of them.

Esme comes over and wraps her arm around me and leads me to sit in her chair.

"Emmett told us what happened." She explains. I glare at Emmett. He gives me a stern look, telling me not to argue.

"Look, thank you for all your help, but as I told Emmett. I don't want you to go against your son."

"Now you listen to me! Yes he is our son, but he was not raised this way and he destroyed this family, not you. I will not allow him to think for one moment, that he can get away with this. That this is okay. I love him, but I hate what he has done." Carlisle replies angrily.

Rosalie looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Their right Bella. Let them help you."

I look at them for a few minutes debating. "Okay, I am not saying yes yet, but if I do, what will happen?"

Esme speaks this time. "Well for starters you will talk to our family lawyer. Then we will go to the house and get everything out of the house you want."

"I don't want the judge coming back telling me, I have to give anything back to him when the divorce is done. Let's just grab a few of my things that are mine and mine alone, such as clothes and things of that nature." I tell them.

"Well you won't have to worry about that considering that we loaned you two all the stuff in that house."

I look at her confused. They told us, they were buying and furnishing a house with the essentials as a gift when we decided to move in together.

"Since we gave it to you as a gift, before you were married. It is not considered marital items. It wasn't procured during your marriage."

Feeling confused. She explains further.

You see I can take the house and the belongings at anytime. I want to give it to you, to do with as you see fit. If you want to keep it. We can do all we need to make sure he can never step foot on the property.

"That would mean..."

"Yes my dear, the one thing he loves more than anything is one of the things we gave before you were married. And it still has our name on it as a second owner. We wanted to be sure you would be able to make payments on it. We just forgot to sign it over, obviously so did Jasper.

He loves that house and I am sure he is thinking after the divorce he will get to keep it and move his whore in with him. I smile at the thought.

"If your sure a judge won't be able to do anything, than I am good with what ever you have in mind."

I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out what his parents have in store for him.

Rose winks at me.

"_Bella come see the house I plan to get."_ _Jasper says smiling at me as we make our way to the windows to peek in._

"_When I saw this house a few years ago. I saw a family here then and thought how awesome it would be to start my own family here. Isn't it great? I smile back at him loving the look of happiness on his face._

"_I want to try to buy it, my parents said they would help me. I just have one thing left to do. He grabs my hand and pulls me around to face him. "This house is to big for one person. Move in with me Bella..._

This is only a small price to pay... I have a few ideas for myself, in mind for him.

**I promise Edward makes and appearance soon. I hope you like this chapter. Like I said before. I have been very busy, but wanted to get this out for you all.. Please Review. Thanks. ~Hugs~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. I can't thank you guys enough for all of you that favorite and follow my story. I can't forget the ones who review thank you so much I love them. You guys rock! **

**I will try to get another chapter up soon I have to go out of town on Tuesday so I will try to get one before then but if not sometime this week.**

**Chapter 7**

After changing the locks on the house. Esme leaves a note for Jasper informing him that they were taking the hous back, since our marriage was over.

I decided I would take them up on their offer and go stay with them. I still felt a little uncomfortable, but knew I was wanted their.

While packing my stuff I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I reply looking at the door. Rosalie pokes her head in and smiles at me.

"Hey, I just wanted to come check on you. If you decide you want to come back you are always welcome. Your my sister and I have no problem taking care of you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone taking care of me." I say, giving her a pointed look.

"Who knows, I might be able to find some sort of job around town. I'm definitely gonna need it. Lawyer fees are gonna kill me soon."

"I will help you with it, if it comes down to it. You still have some money from mom and dad. You know it will all work out." She tells me.

I glare at her "That would be like tainting mom and dad. I will get a job, no need to use their money for my mistake. I grumble as I slam more of my clothes in my disappointment in my self. Thinking how much they would be disappointed in me.

The next thing I know my sister takes my hands in on of her hands and grabs my chin to look at her. "You listen to me this is not your mistake! You did nothing wrong. This is all Jasper's fault. I don't want to ever hear you blame your self for something that you didn't do."

Didn't I? There must have been some reason he left me. Maybe I just didn't give him the attention he deserved." I say as the tears fall down my face.

My sister actually growls. "What Jasper deserves, is having his dick knocked in the dirt! You are the best thing he's ever had, he is an idiot for not seeing it." She says wiping my tears away.

"Rose..." I pause, embarrassed on saying anything at all. "I know why he left me Rose."

She's ready to argue when I hold up my hand. "Rosalie.. I c-coudn't give him a baby. That's why he left. I tried really I did, but it just never happened. We were supposed to go to a specialist next week." She pulls me into a hug and holds me.

"Shhh.. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be sweetie. I believe you will have a baby when its time, this obviously just wasn't your path. When the time is right. It will happen." she says pulling my face up to look at her. I nod, not sure whether I believe her.

She tells me to clean myself up while she takes my bags to out to Carlisle to be put in the car.

I grab a hand towel hanging on the hook beside the sink and wet it down. Wiping the tears off my face, I walk out grab my laptop bag and head out to the living room.

Esme reaches for my hand as we make our way out of the house and take my laptop with her. Rosalie hugs me.

"I love you Bella if you want to come back you know you are more than welcome."

"Thank you for being my sister." I tell her seeing the tears in her eyes I walk over to Emmett.

"Thank you Em, I am thankful my sister has you in her life." I tell him. He wraps his arms around me.

"You know I would never do to her, what Jasper has done to you." I nod my head letting him know I believe him. I get in the car with Esme and Carlisle, watching my sister wave to me as we pull out of her driveway.

After an hour drive we pull up to the Cullen's house and I go straight for my luggage, but Carlisle already has it in hand. After grabbing my other bags we make our way into the house.

"Bella your in the guest room on the second floor." I thank her as I take my things and walk up the stairs. "Oh, don't forget Edward is across the hall from you, so if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask him. We will leave you to unpack." She walks out shutting the door behind her.

After I hang some clothes, I grab my iPod and stick it in the dock beside the bed. I hear Eric Benet's be myself again, flow through the speakers and I start to dance to the beat. It's like he is talking to me

_I've been away too long awhile  
I lost my rhythm, I forgot my style  
Too complicated for this simple man  
But now I understand  
Like a circle peg in a square hole  
I tried to push it but it wouldn't go  
It didn't kill me so my strength increased  
And now i finally see_

I found a love that was gone deep inside of me  
I found a man who was lost and i set him free  
I thought that the pain was never gonna end  
But now i can be myself again

I had the best the world could offer for sho'  
But peace of mind is much more precious than gold  
I was in place where truth was hard to find  
But it's all revealed in time  
Stick out my chest and hold my head up high  
Forgot how it felt to feel so good inside  
A fool would gain the world just to lose himself  
Now i'm gonna be true to no one else

I gotta light in my eyes for the world to see  
Thank God the music's back inside of me  
It was a long hard road to be a better man  
But now i can be myself again  
I feel the roll of thunder in my bones  
I hold my head up high everywhere that i go  
And the gift of life i truly understand  
'Cause i can be myself again

No there ain't no wound that love can't heal for sho'  
And if you lose yourself the Lord will guide you home  
This i know  
Well i found a joy and serenity  
Won't let nobody tell me something's wrong with me  
Gotta big love inside and I'm 'mo set it free  
And be myself again

I found a love that was gone deep inside of me  
I found a man who was lost and i set him free  
I thought that the pain was never gonna end  
But now i can be myself again  
I feel the roll of thunder in my bones  
I hold my head up high everywhere that i go  
And the gift of life i truly understand  
And i can be myself again  
I said i can be myself again  
I know i can be myself again  
I can be myself again

I lay on the bed with the song on repeat and listen to the lyrics. It doesn't take long before my eyes droop. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be myself again. I think to myself as I fall asleep, feeling lighter than I have in a few weeks.

**Thanks for reading. I love the response I am getting from you guys keep em coming please and thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken a while to update. I have had one heck of a week with sickness in the house and going to classes, I have been so busy. Since I have some down time now, I figured I would post it before things become hectic again. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and to those reading my story you guys are awesome! **

**Chapter 8**

I wake up early seeing the faint light of dawn stream through my window. I get out of bed, put on some shoes and walk down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and walk out the back door to sit on the patio.

I gasp in fright not expecting anyone to be there and see a figure sitting in one of the chairs. My mind catches up and focuses on Edward. Edward turns to see what the commotion is about.

"S..Sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here, I'll go back inside." I turn, to return to my room when he calls out to me.

"No Bella, It's alright. Come and sit."

"Only if your sure. I don't want to bother you." I say.

"You wouldn't be bothering me." He nods and indicates for me to take the seat opposite him.

I sit down and look at him for a moment seeing his tired eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" I ask wondering to myself, what he could be doing out here so early.

"I woke up a bit ago actually. I was gonna go in, but I'm finding the thought of sitting out here more appealing now.

"Oh..." It's all I can think to say. I turn my head slightly in confusion, not really sure how to respond to that.

Is he flirting with me? I think to myself. I brush it off to him making small talk.

"What about you?" He asks, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah I slept for as long as I could, decided I needed some fresh air." I reply.

After a few silent moments, he gets up and sits in a chair next to me. Not sure what he is doing, I look to see him rubbing his neck nervously.

"Bella I... I just wanted to tell you, how sorry I am for what my monumental ass of a brother has done. I always thought you deserved someone better." He tells me. Something tells me he wants to say more.

"I always felt sorry for those women who said their husbands cheated on them. I never thought I would be one of those people." I tell him. Casting my eyes down to my feet, feeling ashamed of myself for not seeing signs that it was happening to me.

"None of this was your fault. You didn't break your vows to him. Did you?" Edward asks. I shake my head no. "This is on Jasper." His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed. He stand up and starts pacing back and forth in front of me.

In confusion I watch him, wondering what he is thinking. He keeps mumbling to himself. Should I go back to my room? Before I can move he sits down and takes my hands in his. He sighs, furrows his brow and begins to speak.

"Bella, this may seem like the wrong time to tell you this, but I have to get it off my chest now. I may never have this chance again. I have loved you since the moment Jasper brought you home to meet us. I never said anything because 1. I was a coward and 2. I didn't want to cause a rift between my brother and myself. I actually thought he was in love with you."

So he _was_ flirting with me.

I feel my face pale, raising my hand to cover my mouth gasping, as I look into his eyes. Not sure I heard what he just said. I just stare at him for a what would seem like an immeasurable amount of time.

How do I respond to something like that? I'm still married! "I..." I feel like my throat is closing up. After a few deep breaths I close my eyes. "Edward, I am going through a divorce and..."

"Bella I understand that. I wouldn't expect you to jump into something your not ready for, but I needed you to know how I felt."

"Okay... I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit I seem to be in sensory overload." I give him a small smile not wanting to hurt his feelings, but I need some time to think about what just happened.

I stand up to walk back into the house when he grabs my hand. I don't turn around instantly, instead I close my eyes praying, he doesn't drop another bomb on me. When I look at him he smiles at me.

"I would really like to start out just being your friend. If something goes from there then great, if not that's okay too. I won't lie and say I won't be crushed or anything, but I will still be your friend. Anything is better than nothing." he says, smirking at me. I walk off into the house feeling his stare as I turn to go up the stairs.

I reach my room and lay down.

"_Jasper how could you have done this to me? I thought we were happy." I cry. Feeling the million tears fall down my face and the sharp pain in my chest as my heart breaks._

"_You thought wrong, I haven't been happy in a long time. How could I be when my wife can't even bare children? I wanted a family. It just doesn't seem to be in your future."He sneers at me._

" _How can you be so cruel? When we got married you said for better or for worse doesn't this count as the same thing?" I ask desperately. _

"_It would if we had a child by now, but you can't even do that right." he says turning away from me. Don't worry Alice can take care of my every need." he says. Smirking, he turns away as the same female I saw before walks up. He puts his arm around her._

"_I sure can baby. I promise you we will have a kid as soon as you let the trash out."She says, then looks at me and smiles."I will take good care of your husband." She says smiling sweetly at me._

_I get mad.. I see red and my fists ball up in anger. I can feel the heat on my face. I grab her by her hair and slam her head against a wall. Jasper runs over to grab me off her. I punch him in his face, with the satisfying crunch of his nose, blood squirts out everywhere. I go to grab her again, I pull her down a hall into a room and lock the door hearing Jasper yell and bang on the door. _

_I punch her in the face she comes back at me and starts clawing and spitting on me. squealing like some teenager. _

"_What in the fuck bitch? This ain't no run of the mill high school fight. If your gonna come at me, you need to put on your big girl panties and punch me like a big girl should."_

_I punch her again as she runs for the door yelling for Jasper's help. He breaks down the door. I prepare for his attack and knee him in the groin. He goes down and I look at the both of them as they groan and laugh to myself at how pathetic they look. _

I wake myself giggling, coming out of my dream state. I didn't even realize I fell asleep...

I'm not a violent person, but for some reason the whole idea doesn't seem so bad...

**So what did you think of this chapter leave me a review letting me know. I told you I would get Edward in soon... once again thanks for reading! :)**

**Oh yeah I have another story coming soon.. It's called Beauty and the Bouncer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer than normal chapter.**

**So sorry, I haven't been able to get online. My internet providers don't seem to work in bad weather. It's a hit and miss. I haven't been able to be on line more than 10 minutes a day. I will hopefully be posting another chapter before the next storm system comes through. **

**Chapter 9**

The last few days have been full of adjustments of finding a job and getting settled, living with my husbands family.

While trying to ignore the incessant phone calls I have received from Jasper. The continued awkwardness between Edward and I is still...awkward.

I have decided to talk to Edward tonight, about his shocking confession. It will be easier than dealing with Jasper. I frown at that thought. Yeah, I don't think I will ever be ready to deal with him.

Carlisle called me into his office to have a chat a few days ago. I was so nervous, I kept thinking this is it, he doesn't want me here anymore. They have decided to stand behind their son. I wouldn't blame them, I don't think I could turn my back on my kid either.

"_Bella, have a seat please." he waved to the seat in front of his desk. I nervously did as I was told. I guess he could tell I was nervous. He sat back in his chair and smiled at me. It worked, calming me a little._

"_Look Carlisle, I understand that you want to stand behind Jasper. I never expected all the things you guys have done for me, I understand and I thank you guys for everything..." _

_He interrupts my rambling._

"_Bella you misunderstand, I just called you in here to talk to you about getting a lawyer."He held his hand in the air cutting off my refusal. "I know you want to do this yourself. Esme has made it quite clear, your feelings on the issue. I just want you to know, that I have no problem helping you with this. My son is not the same person he was when he married you. He has most definitely changed. I can't condone what he has done. I want to do this, so he knows that we are not gonna stand behind him on this matter. I will always love my son and be there for him." He crunches his eyebrows as if in pain. "I'm also ashamed by his actions, he was not fair to you. For that I am deeply sorry, but I will not stand behind him on this matter."_

"_Carlisle, the only person I hold blame over this matter is my husband. Until all this happened. Jasper, you, Esme, along with Emmett and Edward Have been my only family besides my sister. I am just thankful to have your support, but I can't ask for your help with my problems. I must do this for myself." he watches me for a moment before speaking again._

"_Just think about it. Please, for us. We just want to help." He says with hope in his eyes._

I have to be reasonable, maybe they're right, I won't be able to afford this even when I get a job. It could take me a few years to get the money I need for a lawyer, and they obviously want to help. I head down to Carlisle's office to talk with him more about it.

I knock on the closed door, after not receiving an answer I walk down the stairs. I don't see anyone in the family room, so I head into the kitchen. After I find it empty also, I make my way up to Edwards room and knock.

"Come in." I hear as I open the door.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but have you seen your mom and dad?" I see him watching some TV laying on his bed.

"Yeah they went to church." I nod and turn to walk out he jumps when I turn back and speak again. "Hey, I'm hungry want to grab something to eat?"

He pauses, looking over at me like I grew a second head overnight. After a few seconds and no response. I turn to leave the room.

"Wait..." He shakes his head. "Sorry can you say that again. I am trying to determine on whether I am dreaming or not." I look at him and start to grin, thinking he is joking, until I realize he is serious.

I roll my eyes smiling and ask again. "Want to grab something to eat?"

"With you?" he asks. I'm sure he can see that I have an exasperated look on my face.

"Of course with me. Who else?"

"Well, I just had to make sure. I mean you have been ignoring me for a few days."

I shake my head. "I-I, Uh..." Just tell him the truth. "Okay, I wasn't ignoring you. I was just shocked and couldn't think of anything to say after your confession." I tell him. "I mean seriously, step into my shoes and tell me how you would have handled that?"

I grab his hand not letting him reply. And pull him to the stairs. "Hang on a minute. I don't have any shoes on."

"Okay then, get them on and meet me in the car. Hurry up, I'm starving." I say smiling, as I head downstairs. I grab the keys hanging by the door and walk out to his Bentley Continental GT Convertible. It has a shiny and sleek black exterior with a black and tan interior.

"I love this car!" I exclaim as I open the door and get in. I put the key in the ignition and start it just as he walks out the front door.

He gets in and pulls out of the driveway. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, where would you suggest?" I ask, not having a clue of where to go.

"Well what are you in the mood for?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Lets just grab a burger my treat. I haven't been out to eat in a long time." Edward looks at me and his mood changes. Did I piss him off? What did I say.

"Well I know a good place for burgers and shakes. How does that sound?" He asks smiling at me.

I agree. He takes me to this little mom and pops diner, where you know the food could give a teenager a heart attack with the amount of grease that on a burger. What can I say, those are the best.

I unbuckle my seat belt and go to open my door when I see Edward already there, pulling it open for me. He helps me out and I thank him, as we make our way to the double doors. We find a seat and look over our menus. After deciding on a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. I put my menu down and find Edward watching me.

"What?" I ask, feeling self conscience.

"Nothing It's just something you said on the ride over." When he doesn't elaborate. I ask again.

"What?"

"What did you mean, when you said you hadn't been out to eat in a long time."

"Well, I guess... I just meant that it's been a long time since I have been out to eat. What part of that do you not understand?" I ask, trying to keep the irritation out of my tone.

"Okay I'll ask a different way . Bella when was the last time you went out for dinner."

"Uh.. I... A year, maybe a year and a half. I can't remember exactly." I tell him and turn to see the waitress coming our way.

"Hi, my name is Amber. What can I get you today?" She says looking at me and then at Edward.

"I will have a Burger with fries and a strawberry shake."

She turns to Edward.

"I will have the same, but I want a coke instead of a shake." She nods and heads off towards the kitchen.

We sit silently for a few minutes until I decide enough is enough.

"Alright, lets just get all this awkwardness out of the way. I want to be friends for now. I want to wait till my divorce is done, before I start something new okay?" I tell him seriously.

He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "Just know, that I have thought long and hard and I know we are meant for each other. I have tried the passed few years to find someone who could distract my thoughts of you. I have come to the realization that I have been in love with you since the day Jasper brought you home to meets us." He says and looks me in the eyes. "I wished for so long that it wouldn't work out. Now that it has happened I hurt for you, but a part of me is ecstatic at the thought that I can now show you what you were missing with my brother. I would rather have you as my friend and show you what my true feelings are, than have you move on and out of my life and onto another man. Just give me that chance, that's all I ask. Breath Bella."

I inhale not realizing I had been holding my breath that long.

I try to respond when we are interrupted.

"Burger, Fries and Strawberry Milkshake." Amber says as she puts my plate in front of me. I nod and start to eat after she gives Edward his plate.

We sit in silence and eat our food. It doesn't seem like much time has passed when we are done eating.

I hand the waitress my credit card when Edward stops me and shakes his head. He throws down a 50 dollar bill and tells her to keep the change. He walks out to the car and I follow after putting my card back in my purse.

"I told you this was my treat." I tell him sullenly, as he hold my door open for me to get in.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to do that." He says smirking at me.

"The kind that lets me pay." I say angrily. I hear him chuckle as he starts the car and puts it in gear.

We make it back to the house and see Esme and Carlisle getting out of their car.

"Well where have you to been?" Esme says smirking at us.

"We went to grab something to eat. I'm sorry I should have got you two something as well I wasn't sure when you would be home." I tell them feeling horrible for not thinking about them.

"Nonsense. I took Esme out for an early dinner. We didn't bring you guys anything back either. Forgive us." He says smiling at us.

"Am I missing something." I ask.

Edward rolls his eyes at his parents and turns to me. "I texted mom and dad to see if they wanted anything. They told me they were going to grab some dinner themselves."

"Oh.. well I don't feel bad anymore" I laughed and walked into the house.

Edward grabs my hand as I start to ascend the stairs. I look at him, he nods his head towards the back patio and I follow.

I walk through the doorway and he hugs me. "Thank you for this afternoon and just please give me the chance to show you we are meant to be together." He tells me, pulling out of the hug and holding my small hands in his large ones. I want to believe what he is telling me, but I also have to be realistic. I have already had my heart broken. Can I risk it again?

"Okay let's just take it slow. I have said it before, but I need you to understand. I have a lot going on in my head and I just need time. Like I said, lets hang out as friends for now." I reply afraid to see the disappointment on his face.

He surprises me by kissing my hand and I blush, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I feel as though there might be hope for love in my life after all.

I bid everyone a good night and make my way to my room.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all liked it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Edward and I have hung out a lot lately. We're getting closer each day we're together. I wouldn't say I'm willing to start up a relationship with him just yet. We have definitely flirted around with each other and some days, It makes it easier for me.

I miss my sister. She would know what I should do! I decide to grab my laptop and check my Facebook. After a few minutes my computer finally loads up and I click on the Facebook Icon.

I see I have 3 messages, I click on the message tab.

_From: Rosalie Swan Cullen_

_Date: October 7 2013,_

_Hey baby girl. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks and you obviously haven't logged on here. I want to come see you soon! I miss having you here, locked up in my dungeon of doom... Bwahahahaha! :) No but in all seriousness, I need you to call me. I think I'm having me some Bella withdrawals. Just call me soon. I love you. _

I click the next one.

_From: Jasper Cullen_

_Date: September 28 2013,_

_What are you trying to prove? What, did you figure you could give my mom and dad a sob story and they would just pick up the pieces? It won't work. I will say, I was surprised when you stopped by here yesterday. I thought it was Emmett, otherwise I would have had Alice out of the apartment. I have hired an attorney, so maybe we can get the ball rolling on this thing_

This thing...? That was it. Not a goodbye or give me a call, maybe we can straighten stuff out. I mean nothing, I figured he would at least want to talk to me about our belongings. Nope not one thing.

Feeling the agitation for the whole situation all over again. I click on the next one.

_From: Jasper Cullen_

_Date: October 2 2013,_

_Is there a reason I can't get in my house? Why did you change the locks? Just remember the house is in my parents name. That house will end up being mine. you have no claim on anything, besides your clothes. My parents got everything for us. I will have it all when our divorce is said and done!_

I close the message box and sit for a minute. With all the emotions I am feeling,my actions could go either way.

I feel my knuckles tighten. Wanting to throw my laptop across the room. On the other hand, I feel as if I could cry.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say quietly,

I look at the door to see Edward standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I was thinking of going to Emmett and Rose's house for a bit. Wanna come?"

I feel the tears come to my eyes just thinking of how much I really need my sister.

"Hey what is going on? Have you been crying?" He asks with a look of concern and shock on his face.

I turn my laptop around and allow him to read them. I know instantly when he gets to Jasper's.

He starts grumbling about what a selfish prick his brother is and curses a few times.

"Bella, don't listen to anything he says. I will be talking to my brother very soon. Let's go see Emmett and Rose. What do you say?" He asks holding his hand out to me.

I readily agree and grab his hand, as he helps me up off my bed. He leaves my room allowing me to get dressed.

I walk down the stairs when I get to the family room, I hear Edward talking to his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom you didn't read what Jasper sent Bella. He asked her what she thought she was trying to prove with you and dad, that it wouldn't work. Also accused her of changing the locks on the house, he just keeps tearing her apart. I love her mom and she won't take a chance because she is scared. I am trying to give her the space she needs with out overwhelming her, but I just want to throw caution to the wind and leap in head first. I know I can't because she is not ready, so I have a lot of pent up frustration on all of this and it's drivng me crazy!" He yells.

"Shhh, Sweetheart she is still married to your brother. Think of how she is feeling. She is overwhelmed. He left her, Bella is carrying a lot of weight on her shoulders and she doesn't know what she is doing or what she should be doing. Just give her more time. I know it is making you anxious, but she needs to clear her plate before she adds more to it." I hear Esme say, she is right, but I also know that Edward and I have gotten closer and I don't think I could go without being around or seeing him everyday.

I open the door clearing my throat, making my presence known. Edward and Esme looks in my direction and both awkwardly smile at me.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

Edward nods his head, saying he is going to start the car. I turn to Esme.

"Sweetie, would you like something to eat before you leave?"

I smile at her. "No thank you. I'll see if we can stop and get something, if not I am sure Rose will have something I just really want to get there and see her."

I hug her goodby and walk out to the car. Edward has my door open for me I get in and he shuts my door before getting in on his side.

"Edward would you mind stopping somewhere so I can grab a bite to eat?" I ask feeling the rumble in my stomach.

"Sure where would you like to stop?"

"A gas station will be fine, I'm sure a bag of chips will do the trick." he looks at me and I can see agitation in his eyes.

"You need more than just chips Bella lets stop by and grab a pizza somewhere I haven't had one in a long time. We can eat it on the way."

I agree and he pulls his phone out ordering one at the local pizza place, so we wont have to wait as long. I just can't wait to see my sister maybe she can tell me what I should do about everything.

**I hope you all liked it. Thank you all who has reviewed this story. You guys are Awesome! Keep them coming.**


End file.
